Julia Augustine
' Julia Augustine' is a FBI Senior Agent in the city of Los Angels and a former CIA Agent. She is a leader of a undercover agents group. She speaks several languages including French, Spanish, Russian, Portuguess, and Chinese. She used to date Jason Dawson who was her partner when she worked for CIA. She is now partners with Anthony Delaware. Julia is portrayed by Dianna Agron. Biography Early Life Julia grew up in a military family and being the youngest child of three. She was close with her brothers Elijah Augustine and Cody Augustine. She did gymnastics, marshal arts, dance, lacrosse, softball, and volleyball. Her brothers normally took care of her and taught her basic skills due to their parents never being around. Her mother brought her to CIA headquarters to show her the ropes of her job. Julia enjoyed her time and wants to join the CIA once she graduates high school. At the age of thirteen both of her brothers were deployed. She was very close to her brothers and always prayed for them. She became a reporter for her hometown and schools newspaper. Joining CIA After high school, Julia went on to train to become a CIA agent. She met Jason and Berry Dawson, whom she became close to was Berry. She was very competetive with Jason. Berry became her roommate after freshman year. Even with the rivalry, Julia starts having feelings for Jason. Berry figures it out, but is fine with it. Julia and Berry both joined a group who supports young orphans and giving them homes. Julia also becomes a reporter for her college newspaper. Julia and Jason became top students of their class and graduated together. After graduating, Julia and Jason became partners after Jason requesting her as a partner. Julia and Jason became even closer less rivals since school ended. Jason, Julia, Berry, and a few new members Alison Colton, Jamie Fringe, Valeria, and Andy Logans worked in many different countries for assignments. The biggest one was in Russia. Jason finally asked Julia to be his girlfriend, after a huge mission in Spain. Leaving the CIA Julia left for a funeral before a huge mission in Russia. A childhood friend of Julia's died of car accident. She went back to her hometown of Clinton, Iowa. She is reunited with her best friends Casey Awad, Bennett Awad, and Catherine Lewis. Her mother also retired from the CIA. After the funeral, she decides to head out to the mission, but before she could the team returns from the mission. Jason blames her for the death of Valeria, because Julia wasn't there. She didn't want to tell them the truth about her past. After the whole situation, Julia decides to leave the CIA and accept the job she got from FBI. She joined a group after Sawyer Larson requested her to lead of agents. Harlow Swanson allows her to lead with her experince of working for the CIA. Harlow is happy she accepted the job, because apparttenly her mother once saved Harlow during her days as a CIA agent. Working for the FBI Julia became partners with Anthony Delaware after joining the FBI. Julia mostly did undercover missions or survalince for the team. She is an expert snipper for the group. Personality Julia is a smart, atheltic, sweet, sassy, brave, honest, creative, confident, loyal, friendly, tom boy, daring, and charsmatic. People say she is adventrous, fearless, natural born leader, capable of handling sitautions, hard working, precise, and reliable. She doesn't really show true emotions. She cares about her friends and family. She did gymnastics, marshall arts, lacrosse, dance, softball, and volleyball as a kid so she is really fast and flexible. She doesn't like to wear make up. She learned markmanship as a kid from her father to protect her. Relationships Jason Dawson : See Dawustine '' ''Jason and Julia met when they both started going into CIA. They were first rivals when trainning to become agents. Jason was a little bit jealous of any guys working for her. They were both top of their class. After graduating from CIA trainning, they became partners in the work force. Jason protected in any case, because he had feelings for her. He finally asked her on a date after a mission in Spain. They dated for five years. They made sure the relationship didn't affect their work. Berry approved of them dating. Jason was there for anything, including when she watched a little kid die. Julia wasn't comfortable to tell of her friends to him, that is only thing she didn't say. Jason was angry with her when she didn't come with them on a mission. The reason she didn't go is because one of her friends died in a car crash and alumini from her choir were singing at the funeral. They broke up and Julia didn't tell him she was transfering to FBI. Apperance #One Who Got Away Gallery Augustine House.jpg|Her house Julia's car.jpg Trivia *She writes letters to her brothers and father. *She still cares about Jason. Category:Main Characters Category:FBI Category:CIA Category:Female Characters